regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon Invasion 3: The Aftermath
Moon Invasion 3: The Aftermath is an episode of Regular Show. Plot After the heroes' defeat, they return home and the gang is mad at the Sonic Heroes for not going on the mission. The heroes plan their revenge and so does the Empire. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Benson': Sonic Heroes, why the crap didn't you come with us!? *'Sonic': Sorry, but there is no way in hell we're gonna go. *'Mordecai': Let's plan for the next mission. *'Zim': By the way Sonic Heroes, next time you ditched the mission, we are serious Benson might fire you. *(At the Moon) *'Barranco': We did it! *'Lord Summoner': I think you might want some help when they invade next time. *'Zelok': My lords! The heroes are plotting their moon invastion again again, and this time, they are plotting their vengeance, new equipments and most of all, getting supreme weapons. *'Barranco': Luckly those security two legged rabbid robots have supreme fire lasers, extra metal gear, and having an electrical force field. *'Zelok': That will do. *'Lord Summoner': I will also use my Time Lords. *'Barranco': Good idea. Let's do this. *(At the outside of the moon, 5 security two legged rabbid robots guard the elevator that leads to the inside of the moom) *'Barranco': Are your Time Lords ready? *'Time Lords': (Sollute) *'Barranco': Good cause i am counting on you to protect the guards. *(At the Park) *'Nate': I upgraded my Samsung Galaxy Tab 4 to make it the ultimate hacking device. That will work. *'Zelok': (Spied on the heroes) Hacking mode, eh. Lets just see about that. (Installs Anti-Hack mode on the security two legged rabbid robots) That would make them not been hacked. (Teleported) *'Mordecai': Can we just get to the moon already? *'Rigby': Let's go. *(The gang approached to the moon, they see the security two legged rabbid robots guarding the elevator) *'Sonic': Nate, make the door explode. *(Nate uses his Samsung Galaxy Tab 4 to make the door explode, the security two legged rabbid are blown into space and their heads explode, more of the security two legged rabbid robots approached, they are on anti hack mode) *'Nate': I don't think I can hack anti hack, cause anti hack is hacking proof. *'Zack': Now, what are we going to do? *'Sonic': Mordecai, use one of your weapons. *'Mordecai': But they got a forcefield. *'Nate': What are we going to do now? *'Sonic': Heres a way, RUN!!! *(The gang runned to the elevator, unfortunately, Benson got squished to death by one of the security two legged rabbid robot's foot) *'Mordecai': Actually I never cared about Benson. *(Elevator goes down, releasing them to the inside of the moon) *'Black': We need to stop the Empire once and for all. *(With Barranco and Lord Summoner) *'Bowser': I think one of us have an idea. *'King Pig': What do you mean? *'Barranco': Since the heroes somehow past those guards, perhaps I should send in a special weapon. *(Back with the heroes, a bunch of berserker knights approached, several multiples of them) *'Nate': Surprise motherf**kers! *(Nate hack the berserker knights and makes them explode) *'Mordecai': Good job, Nate! *(The Berserker lord approached, Nate tried to hack him, but the Berserker lord is hacking proof) *(With Barranco, Bowser, King Pig, Zelok, and Lord Summoner) *'Zelok': As you can see my lords, we have the berserker lord to destroy the heroes, might be the chance. *'Bowser': Good idea. *(Back with the heroes) *'Mordecai': We are useless, this monster is too powerful! *'Berserker Lord': ROAR! *'Nate': Lets just get the heck out of here! *(The gang runned away from the Berserker Lord, then the heroes got to the cafeteria level) *'Mordecai': Who wants a lunch break. *'All': Sure. *'Leonardo': There's one over there. *'Fran Vartan': Hello heroes, when would you like to order? *'Mordecai': I guess we can have one of those hooba dooba burgers. *'Red (Tallest)': And for now on Fran, don't try to make us sing the song, still. *'Fran Vartan': I won't. Okay, I will get the hooba dooba burgers ready. *'Michaelangelo': Okay. *(The gang enjoyed hooba dooba burgers) *'Clarence': Thanks. *'Fran Vartan': Your welcome. *'Gumball': These taste so good. *'Mordecai': I guess this cafeteria level isn't so bad. *'Sumo': Yeah. *'Sonic': Let's train before we get back to the mission. *'Steven Universe': Good idea. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Nova': Hey, Heroes Crew, Sonic Heroes, what happened? *'Nick Fury': We need to train. *'Iron Man': Let's go. *'Power Man': It's go time! *(The gang trains) *'Mordecai': Okay, give it all you got! *'Nate': Let's do it! *'All': Yeah! *(The gang is head it to the moon) *'Mordecai': Hey wait a minute, why are those empire troops having laser blasters, forcefield, and supior strentgh? *'Charlie Burns': Yes they did. *(The heroes tried to kill the troops, but the troops were not hurt) *'Nate': I will try using my- (One of the troops shoot Nate's Samsung, making it broken) I just payed for this thing yesterday. *(A rabbid mecha approached and zapped the heroes by making them blowned away) *'Zelok': We finally completed the saving the moon mission once again *'Barranco': Now let's celebrate in the dancing level. *(End of Moon Invasion 3: The Aftermath) Secret Ending *(The secret ending starts at the park, where the gang starts crying, except for Zim, Skoodge, Sonic, Tails, and the Tallest) *'Zim': I can't believe those stupid empire made us fail to invade the moon for the 3rd time! *'Gumball': We'll never win the invasion. *'Nicole': I guess its time to give up the invasion of the moon, that might have been how it feels like to fail. *'Nate': Never again am I going on these things. *'Bashful': Nope. *'Nate': Good. We're not. *'Sleepy': Does this means the Empire won? *'Skoodge': Oh, yeah. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials